Advancements in communication technologies have provided the basis for the development and deployment of communication systems that provide for many varied communication services to communicate information between communication endpoints. While the advancements affect many areas of communications, one significant area of advancement is in the field of digital communications. The use of digital communication techniques provides for various advantages. And, as a result, communication systems increasingly are deployed, and existing systems are converted, to utilize digital communication techniques.
In telephonic communication systems, both wireline communication systems and mobile communication systems, there has been an ongoing evolution of communications from circuit-switched technologies to packet-switched technologies. And, in particular, the packet-switched technologies typically utilize IP-based (Internet Protocol-based) protocols. For example, voice services that are provided using SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) and VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) are increasingly common. Messaging services are also commonly carried out using IP-based protocols. SIP-based messages are, for instance, communicated between peers forming communication endpoints by way of an IP network.
SMS (Short Message Service) is another exemplary messaging service. SMS was first developed for use in conjunction with a GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) communication system, a communication system that utilizes circuit-switched technologies. GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), a packet-switched technology for GSM has more recently been deployed. And, provisions have been made for the support of communication of SMS messages by way of the packet-switched GPRS architecture provided in a GSM/GPRS communication system.
SMS messaging, even when provided as a packet-switched, GPRS-based service, remains fundamentally tied to a GSM/GPRS network. That is to say, the short message service, and the communication of messages pursuant thereto, conventionally requires use of a GSM/GPRS network. And, concomitantly, for communication of an SMS message, availability of, and access to, a GSM/GPRS network is required. SMS messaging, at present, is not based upon an access-independent IP bearer.
With continued evolution of communications to packet-switched-based systems, particularly IP-based systems, much attention has been directed towards interworking between circuit-switched networks and packet-switched networks with the expectation of eventual evolution completely to IP-based networks. Mechanisms are required by which to provide for communication interworking between different types of networks as communication systems and their networks evolve towards all IP-based networks. Amongst the mechanisms that are required is a mechanism by which to provide for SMS messaging over an IP bearer.
It is in light of this background information related to SMS messaging that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.